Mr Malfoy and DAD?
by Majuxis
Summary: Os filhos de Draco e Harry descobrem sobre os dois.


Estávamos em grimmauld place, ele havia me chamado lá, depois de anos se passarem depois de nossa briga, a maior delas, já que tínhamos varias toda a vez que nos víamos. Normalmente começava com ele dizendo que tinha que ir rápido ou Ginny desconfiaria de algo, como se ela não o traísse também. Então eu ficava irritado, ele gritava, eu gritava e terminávamos na cama novamente, ou no sofá, ou em uma mesa, ou no chão mesmo, nenhum de nós era exigente com isso. Mas aquela briga havia sido diferente, eu não esperei que ele me agarra-se para voltarmos àquela rotina de brigas e segredos, sabia que ele era tão orgulhoso quanto eu e que não me chamaria, assim como eu não o fiz.

Voltei para meu filho e esposa, mesmo que meu casamento só tenha durado um mês depois daquilo. Scorpius tinha nove anos na época. Agora ele já tem doze, há um ano em Hogwarts e melhor amigo de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Albus Severo Potter. Nem preciso dizer que todos (isso inclui a mim mesmo) ficaram muito surpresos quando o filhinho do meio do grande herói do mundo mágico, o que mais se parecia com o pai fisicamente, havia ido para a casa das cobras, ao contrario do irmão mais velho que era um perfeito gryffindor.

O garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes havia convidado meu filho para passar algumas semanas na casa dos Potter, e este respondeu um sim prontamente, sem nem mesmo consultar-me. As aulas terminaram e o loiro passou uma semana em nossa mansão, falando única e exclusivamente de como sua temporada na casa do amigo seria incrível. Não me senti incomodado com isso, um pouco melancólico, porque, sejamos sinceros, eu ainda amava aquele homem que outrora fora meu (ou quase). Também não podia negar certa inveja de meu filho, sabia como os Potter sabiam ser hospitaleiro, ou, pelo menos, um em particular, não que eu achasse que Albus e Scorpius tinham algo além de amizade, mas continuava querendo ter a chance de ver as lindas safiras que brilhavam no rosto daquele moreno mais uma vez.

Apenas me preocupei quando estávamos na biblioteca em uma tarde, eu lia enquanto ele enumerava as varias conquistas de quadribol que a Slytherin tivera, agora que ele estava no time, ele perguntou, inocentemente "Foi depois de um jogo de quadribol que você e Harry se beijaram a primeira vez?" Quase engasguei com o chá que tomava como ele poderia saber sobre algo? Será que Potter havia contado algo sobre isso aos filhos?

"O que disse?"

"Eu perguntei se o primeiro beijo de vocês havia sido depois de um jogo de quadribol, parece se encaixar, considerando que os dois jogavam."

"E o que te faz pensar que tivemos algum beijo?"

"Não é obvio? Vocês viviam se correspondendo quando eu era pequeno e quando pararam, você ficou muuuito mais carrancudo e se divorciou da mamãe, não que eu esteja reclamando da sua decisão, ainda não sei por que se casou com aquela mulher em primeiro lugar. E desde que o se divorciou da mãe do Albus ele botou uma foto de vocês dois na cabeceira, no lugar da que ele tinha com a esposa, pelo menos foi o que meu amigo disse..."

"Harry se divorciou..."

"E pelo jeito você ainda gosta dele..."

"Eu não 'gosto' daquele cafajeste!" Eu o amo pensei comigo mesmo.

"E como foi que você descobriu que ele é um cafajeste, pai?" Perguntou Scorpius, sugestivamente. Eu apenas baguncei seu cabelo e disse que contaria tudo quando fosse mais velho, além de fazê-lo prometer não contaria nada a seu amigo ou aos irmãos deste.

Três dias depois ele estava no grimmauld place. No inicio não me preocupei, sabia que meu filho cumpriria a promessa que havia me feito, até que recebi uma coruja de um remetente que pensei que nunca mais veria: Harry. Ele me convidava (mais convocava, se quer saber) para ir a sua casa no dia seguinte. Logicamente, o primeiro pensamento que me veio a cabeça foi que Scorpius havia feito algo errado e ele queria o garoto longe da sua casa e de sua amada família o mais rápido possível. Nem por um segundo pensei que ele me queria de volta, mas agora sendo realmente meu e, eu, realmente seu. Claro que não.

Acordei quase meio-dia depois de um sonho não muito inocente com Potter, não era justo que ele tivesse esse tipo de efeito em mim, somente pedindo para visita-lo. Almocei e coloquei minhas roupas (demorei quase uma hora para me decidir por uma camisa branca que eu sabia que marcava muito bem meus músculos, um colete preto e uma calça jeans escura).

Apartei na frente da casa do moreno, meu coração palpitava descompassado. Apertei a campainha e fui atendido por uma pequena garotinha ruiva de olhos castanhos curiosos "Scorpius, eu pensei que você fosse mais baixo! E onde está Albus? Pensei que ele tivesse saído com você." Ela disse.

"Não sou Scorpius, querida, sou o pai dele. E qual é seu nome?" Perguntei tentando não ficar irritado por Harry ter deixado meu filho sair sozinho pelas ruas de Londres apenas com doze anos.

"Eu sou Lillian Luna Potter, muito prazer." Ela me estendeu a mão, eu no inicio não entendi, mas depois de alguns segundos apertei-a. "Você é Draco Malfoy, certo?" Eu gesticulei afirmativamente. "Papai disse que você vinha, passou o dia inteiro se arrumando para te encontrar..." Ela deu um pequeno risinho. "Eu acho que ele gosta de você, porque é assim que o James fica quando tem um encontro com a namorada..." Não pude deixar de corar pelo comentário da menina, nem de me sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo tendo aquela informação.

"Onde está seu pai, então?"

"Deve estar no banheiro arrumando o cabelo, ele passou os últimos vinte minutos fazendo isso..." Então ela foi interrompida por uma voz masculina que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar somente o ato de escuta-la já deixava minhas pernas bambas.

"Não era pra ele ficar sabendo disso, querida... Olá Draco." Ele sorria parecendo envergonhado, me fez sorrir também. Como sempre, estava maravilhoso, com uma camisa vermelha que lhe caia perfeitamente e Jean claros que apertavam em todos os lugares certos, ele queria me matar ou coisa assim?

"Oi Harry, meu filho está dando tanto trabalho que em menos de uma semana já quer se livrar dele?" Tentei soar menos nervoso do que eu estava, eu sabia que ele já estava na minha mão, mas ele era diferente de qualquer conquista amorosa que eu já tive, pois o que eu sentia realmente poderia ser chamado de amor. Ele riu tão nervosamente quanto eu me sentia.

"Na verdade Malfoy, eu queria falar mesmo com você, Lillian, poderia ir para o seu quarto? Ou para o de seu irmão mesmo, é bom que ele brinque com você." Ele ainda não havia me encarado realmente nos olhos até agora, e quando o fez vi aquelas esmeraldas tão brilhantes e verdes um pouco cobertas belo reflexo do óculos, tive que usar todo o meu auto controle para não agarra-lo ali mesmo, na frente da sua filha.

"Então Vamos, Potter?" Disse me inclinando um pouco para frente fazendo com que nossos lábios quase se tocassem. Pude ver o desejo se instalando em seus olhos, mas ele se afastou antes de mim, bruscamente. Harry mordeu os lábios, se virou e respirou fundo.

"Por aqui." Disse, simplesmente, e andou até o escritório. A primeira coisa que notei ao entrar lá foram às fotos. Havia algumas dele com seus melhores amigos, eles pareciam realmente felizes, algumas com os Weasleys, não pude deixar de notar que em uma delas ele dava um beijo na bochecha da ex, milhares dos filhos, mas uma me chamou mais a atenção que as outras. Aquela era provavelmente a única foto de nós dois, estávamos sentados, meio um sobre o outro, em algum jardim que eu não me lembrava qual. Eu apoiado em seu ombro, quase dormindo e ele sorrindo para mim. Peguei o porta-retratos sem nem perceber o que fazia.

"Você guardou..."

"Lógico que eu guardei, Draco. Ou acha que eu já tinha te esquecido?" Harry estava sentado no canto da mesa, a meu lado.

"Eu nunca esqueci..." Olhei para ele. "Mesmo sempre tendo medo de você ter esquecido..."

"Como me esqueceria? Eu te amo, sempre amei, só nunca tive a coragem de te dizer isso..." De repente meu peito se encheu de alegria e abri um largo sorriso.

"Ama mesmo?" Perguntei, sem nem me importar em não parecer uma colegial apaixonada.

"Amo, amo muito." Seus olhos brilhavam como eles costumavam brilhar toda a vez que me via antigamente, com paixão.

"Se me ama tanto assim, por que não me procurou antes?" Perguntei com um biquinho. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas queria realmente ver ele de joelhos para mim (não daquele jeito pervertido, talvez esse mais tarde).

"Realmente quer discutir isso agora?" Ele segurou meu queixo e ficou encarando meus lábios como se fosse me beijar, eu tenho certeza que ele teria o feito se eu não houvesse me esquivado antes.

"Sim."

"Digamos que eu não tive uma atitude muito digna de Gryffindor... Eu tinha medo que você realmente não me quisesse de volta... Que não queria nem mais olhar na minha cara..." Ele encarava os pés, não pude deixar de notar o quão adorável ele é quando fica assim.

"Bobo, como acha que eu não ia te querer de volta? Eu te amo desde o terceiro ano de Hogwarts! Mesmo que eu odeie a fêmea Weasley por ter te roubado de mim, eu ainda te amo..." Eu o empurrei contra a parede beijando-lhe os lábios, não aguentei aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono que ele estava fazendo, era pedir demais para o meu autocontrole.

Ele soltou um fraco gemido enquanto eu descia minha boca para seu pescoço. Estávamos ambos entorpecidos pelo prazer de ter um ao outro novamente. Se esse não fosse o caso com certeza teríamos ouvido as vozes de nossos filhos pelo corredor.

"Então meu pai está aqui, com o seu pai, no escritório?"

"Por que esse sorrisinho, Malfoy?" Perguntou Albus.

"Nada não, mas se eu fosse vocês, não entrava ai não..."

"Por que não, filhote de comensal?"

"Não fala com ele assim, James!"

"Agora deu pra defender ele Lilli?"

"Eu vou defender todo mundo que merece!"

"Não enche, Lillian... Por Merlin, o que é isso!" Me virei sobressaltado com o grito do mais velho dos irmãos Potter e vi um ruivo muito alto tentando tapar seus olhos e os da garota que havia atendido a porta para mim ao lado de uma copia quase perfeita do homem ao qual eu estava beijando a poucos segundos aos doze anos totalmente chocado e meu filho com um sorriso malicioso no lábios.

"Eu disse que não era pra vocês olharem..."

"Sr. Malfoy... e o papai!?"

"Isso já acabou? Posso abrir os olhos agora?"

"O que está acontecendo? Eu quero ver!"

"Me diga, Draco, como amamos esses monstrinhos intrometidos?" Me bastei a rir apoiado no peito do homem que agora eu sabia que era meu.

* * *

**N/A:**Espero que gostem da história, ela é um bem mais comprida do que eu estou acostumada a postar, então sejam legais comigo nas reviews. Eu me inspirei em um fanart do tumblr que eu vi esses dias (o titulo está em inglês porque a fala deles era assim e a do Albus era essa).


End file.
